Tears Of The Naaru
by Burresor
Summary: Fictional work of the begining of the fall of the Dranei around the time of the Legion.
1. Chapter I: Ill Tidings

Chapter One: Ill Tidings

Daruna had not been born into priesthood, it had been a calling, a divine gift from the Naaru. Such was an honor amongst her kin, those of the Eredar. Standing silently within the quiet of the lush land of Argus, in the confinement of the tall ivory structure of highest reverance...that of her calling, that of the priesthood. Smooth, creamy, marble walls and floor were encrusted with large gems of amethyst. Soft singing as well as murmured utterance of prayer echoed within the vass chamber. Despite the unfaithing and unmoved faith in the Naaru, prayer as well as song had been tainted with fear as well as doubt.

Rumor had begun to infiltrate the Eredar numbers. Word of great evil rising...moving to assault Argus was like an unspeakable plague. The matter though it showed not in Daruna's outward appearance, deeply concerned her. Sunlight reflected dimly through the lavender gems on the walls making her bluish skin appear almost that of a shade of deep violet. Her small almond shaped metallic silver eyes looked out amongst her own who walked the halls. Her own footsteps soon drew her to do the same. The soft click of her hooves echoed on the marble floor.

Three moons had come and gone without the return of the Argusian city of Jolenar and the rogues as well as hunters in which had been sent to scout the nearing woodlands had not returned. This only further added strain to Daruna's already troubled mind. Her thoughts though were interrupted as she heard the soft familiar footfall of another. Bowing, she spoke then to her mentor.

"Velen, I am honored by your presence." The flowing ivory robes of her peer were perhaps not bearing there normal lustrous shine, for her sight was not as poor as it often was when she came to look upon him. Then the lining of his brow too revealed unto her the unease of his own mind unto her. Daruna's brows arched with intrigue. "Have you had another vision?" The male Eredar responded with a nod.

"I have." The sapphire luster of Velen's skin was almost ashen. The priest's jewel like flesh was more that of a pale silver or grey. His face was drawn and showed obvious signs of weariness. His brow was knit, almost furrowed as if he were deep in thought. Droplets of crystaline perspiration too lingered on his forehead. Beneath his eyes were bags and shadow from nights of restlessness and fitful sleep. "Walk with me Daruna." She need not be implored to follow, for her footsteps soon fell into sync with his.

"Will you speak with me of this vision?" The priestess asked. Velen's expression did not change nor did his steps faulter as he drew Daruna with him into the privacy of his own chamber.

"I saw us, the eredar, the proud eredar, not as we are now but transformed."

"I do not understand...transformed? Changed...how?" Daruna's lips parted in disbelief. Her eyes too widened.

"We were changed." Velen's tone lowered, his words being no less vague than before. "The eredar were as demons." A gasp escaped from Daruna's mouth in reply.

"How is this possible?" Velen sighed as his eyes closed. She waited knowing that the words in which were to come would not be pleasant.

"One by the name of Sargeras has taken an interest in our kind Daruna. He has offered untold power to myself, Kil'jaeden, and Archimonde in return for our unfailing  
loyalty. It was not long, not even a moon's passing that this vision followed. That the eredar would be tainted, changed, and were as demons." Daruna discovered herself  
unable to stand for one of her slender hands descended to support the weight of her body as it was lowered down unto a nearing chair.

"What more can you speak of this Sargeras, this vision, and us...the eredar?" The priestess asked, her voice wavering.

"The eredar like demons...were that of a destructive nature. They were part of a sentient...they call themselves...the Legion."


	2. Chapter II: Plans To Take Action

Chapter Two: Plans To Take Action

Daruna's full sapphire lips were parted though no words or syllable escaped them, her expression as well as silence betrayed her thoughts and feelings on the matter. The truth, if these tidings indeed were as Velen said, were unbelievable. Had one called Sargeras made a proposition unto Velen along with Kil'jaeden, and Archimonde? Even more importantly how would Velen respond to such an offer? Her mouth drew into a rather thin line as a look of concern formed upon her delicate features.

"Have you given Sargeras an answer to his proposition?" She inquired. Her heart was racing within her breast, pounding with the fury of war drums. The lusterous,  
flawless flesh of her palms were coated with a thin layer of perspiration. The silence that passed between them was deafening. Each moment in which she waited was like an eternity, for none that passed was one of which came to with haste. There was not a muscle of her lithe body that was not tense and breath seemed to cease to be drawn from her lips.

"Yes, I refused."

"What of Kil'jaeden and Archimonde?" The eredar priestess pressed, concern reflecting within her jewel like eyes. Long strands of her nearly midnight azure hair descended to fall before her face as her head bowed. The silken locks of her head casting a thin veil over her clouded expression. Again several of moments passed betweenst herself and her mentor, before he graced her with a response.

"Kil'jaeden and Archimonde have both agreed to accept Sargeras' offer." Velen answered his voice wavering very little. Despite the vaccant expression on the male eredar's face, Daruna knew there was much unrest within his heart. A similar feeling had been harbored within hers as well. Though the depths such as that of which Velen experienced, she knew there was no fully comprehending. For unlike hers, his was not only towards the eredar numbers which were now begining to dwindle, but for friends who now in all likeliness would become his enemies.

"Have you spoken with them?!" The female eredar asked her own surprise as well as feelings of betrayal becoming apparent in the passionate tone of her voice.

"I have, and they refuse to listen to reason. The voice of reason is beyond their reach." He replied. The sadness within his eyes becoming visible unto her for only a brief moment before his expression was vaccant as before. "Prayer has been offered, and I have received answer from the Naaru." Daruna's eyes rose to seek those of her mentor.

"What answer was given?" The look upon Velen's face was one of which remained to be one without emotion. It appeared as though Velen were completely drained from his last encounter with Kil'jaeden and Archimonde. His eyes too held a faint dimness which was not becoming of the eredar. The male eredar's eyes lacked the luster and shine of which was common amongst her kind. It was as if some of the life within him had been taken over the past few moons. Whether such could have been brought by merely the response of his companions to Sargeras' proposal or their suddenly unexplained dwindling numbers she could not be certain. Though the priestess would not have been surprised if both were weighing heavily upon his heart.

"The Naaru have offered to serve as sheilds as well as shephards to our flock, should we choose to leave Argus."

"Leave Argus?" Daruna repeated allowing the words of the Naaru to protrude from her own lips. Had it truly come to this?

"The believing have been offered protection as we seek to perserve our numbers." Velen confirmed. "It is only a matter of time before Sargeras comes and those amongst us who are willing will come to serve him." He continued. "We must act now if we are to survive, for only few remain who will remain loyal to the light."

"You believe others will follow Kil'jaeden and Archimonde?"

"Yes."The two were not given another moment in which to speak amongst themselves as from outside the could be heard the hurried clicking of hooves which was followed by soft panting and the sound of quickened, labored breath.

"Sargeras is here!"Not a word was uttered betweenst Daruna and Velen as the word of Sargeras' arrival fell upon their ears. Their eyes met and held one anothers. Soft silver blue, met that of midnight. Within that moment of unspoken words the two had made an agreement. The true eredar...the exiled ones, the dranei...would flee Argus.


	3. Chapter III:Flight From Argus

Chapter III: Flight From Argus

Voices could be heard from outside of Velen's quarters as they grew more vast in the masses which soon mingled with screams of terror. The complexions of both the male and female eredar paled. Time had run short...too short. Daruna's eyes held those of her mentor, seeking answers not yet given to a number of questions that now invaded her mind. How would they know now friend from foe? What measures now could they take to depart from Argus? The attack had come so suddenly, with little to no warning.  
Daruna had only but to take a little more than a few strides to come to the entrance of Velen's home to peer out at the destruction around them before her gaze was lowered so as to make a futile attempt to blot out what her eyes had already come to see.

Tall, muscular, but grotesque beasts bearing little to no resemblance to the eredar loomed over what was once the proud city of Jolenar as it was being reduced to rubble. Cries of terror pierced the air. Their sound was deafening as such came to fall upon her ears. Smoke rose from what once had been tall ivory structures. Brilliant amethyst gems were brought to be no more than shards of rock. Blood stained the earth below... the blood of any eredar that dared not serve Sargeras which was spilled at the hands of demons, deserters of the eredar.

"Daruna come...there is no time." The priestess jumped as she felt the warmth of Velen's hand as it came to place itself on the bare azure flesh of her right shoulder. His hand fell then to place itself within hers as he pulled her along behind him. The sounds of screams grew louder. Hoofbeats fell like thunder on the ground. Daruna looked not at the chaos of which unfolded around her nor at the structures in which she began to leave behind. In her mind the questions persisted. How were they to leave Argus?  
Who all was to go with them? How would they know that those amongst their numbers were not the enemy? Her head was throbbing just from the sights, sounds, as well as thoughts of it all. Her feet pounded as she raced with Velen. Her heart throbbed within her breast as her lungs felt they might burst. "Some of those still faithful to the light await our arrival in the nearing glade. We will make flight for a new world."

"New world?" She asked of her mentor. Was there such a place, or was it merely a hope in which he, like herself, would pray to harbor in such dire times? Then was there another course of action in which was available for them to take? Would there be any hope of survival if they were to linger and fight this unknown and seemingly unparalleled foe? Thick trees as well as brush snagged, grabbed, clasped at her long ivory robes. The delicate fabric was torn as her steps continued to hastenly fall in sync behind those of Velen. Faint, bitter smells of blood lingered once more in the air.

"Yes, we shall fly to seek out a new home somewhere within the cosmos. and recover what has begun to deminish amongst our numbers...faith in the light." Daruna's eyes only then brought her to look back on what was to be soon left behind. Rubble, debris, and nothing but the memoirs of chaos save for the faintest glimmering of sapphire as well as amethyst of the ones in which would allow them the time in which they would need to prepare...the naaru. The time though even of which the noble, divine beings could provide against such a malevolent evil would be short. She wanted to ask him the questions that hammered at her mind. For the further she ventured with her mentor the more insecurities rose. Velen's hold on her hand remained firm as he guided her through the woodlands. "We are close"  
The priestess' eyes returned to the uncharted path that lay before them. A massive structure of ivory stood in the distance. The shape of the large vessel was that resembling that of a sea shell. A slope of pure porcelain served as an entrance. From the outside there was not a sound nor stirring. The vessel itself appeared devoid of life. The pull of Velen's hand on her own intensified. The male eredar's pace hastened drawing that of Daruna to meet his once again. She stumbled only once as they raced up the hill like terrain into the waiting ship.

"Velen..." The priestess started, her lips parting only to be silenced. A number, though smaller in comparison to those that had once made up the proud race of the eredar lingered within the vessel. Mages stood along the walls of the massive structure, arms extended as faint bubbles emerged from their fingertips connecting with one anothers. Faint, glistening, like stars crystaline spheres merged with one another until the outer walls of the ship were coated in a shroud of silverline mist. Engineers of various classes maintained the functions of the interior. Warriors were posted throughout the halls and various corridors along with any possible means of entrance or exit. Paladins as well as priests were available for healing in light of possible onslaught or assault from the outside.

"Alanar, set our sights upward." Thus were the final words spoken by Velen before the large aircraft ascended for the heavens. The last fleeting moments in which Daruna could look upon Argus were ones the priestess doubted she would ever forget as she stood next to her mentor. The world in which she had been born as well as grown grew smaller as it drew further out of sight until it was naught more than a remnant. It was within those final fleeting moments that she felt the gentlest squeeze of reassurance from Velen's larger fingertips as they clasped with her own.


	4. Chapter IV:Descention

Chapter IV: Descention

There was quiet, a certain peace in which that lingered as the vessel climbed higher and higher still into the heavens. A death like silence lingered within the dranei ship. Had a successful escape truly been possible? Were they now well out of reach of those that now sought to destroy them? The mages all within their violet robes stood their powers close to depletion for the mist around the interior walls that encompassed the entirety of the vessel had begun to fade away. Mist of silver no longer cast a thin veil over the ivory walls. The engineers central focus had become the piloting of the ship and the warriors had slowed slightly in their patrolling of the halls as well as corridors.

Minutes passed slowly into hours. Hours eventually became days. Still...there was nothing. There was not a single attack nor any implication that the enemy lingered. The days in which had passed were ones of which Daruna had spent with Velen. Long hours had been spent in discussion as well as preparation for the days that lay ahead. There had not been time for idle banter, only planning. Their future seemed so uncertain now. For assuredly nothing would ever be as it once was. Not after such a betrayal. Nothing would be the same. The old ways were now to be put aside, the name too in which they had once called themselves would be no more. For the eredar were now a shamed people, a disgraced race. They would now follow the ways of the noble creatures in which had earned them their freedom...their escape from utter chaos, the Naaru...the Dranei would follow the ways of the light with a new found discipline. Such as that of which was lacked amongst their numbers prior to the days of Sargeras.

"Do you believe there is another world out there for us Velen?" Daruna asked her mentor as she stood within the silence of the dimly lit chamber. Though the hour, be it night or day was to unbeknown either of them the lack of light within the room implied the lateness of hour in which they were accustomed to. Sleep soon would come to claim both their eyes within the safety of their own separate quarters. Nonetheless the priestess inquired of him before biding him goodnight as she always had before leaving him to his own thoughts. This night had proved unlike most. For both of them seemed unable to even entertain the idea of allowing their minds let alone bodies to drift off to the dream world of Nodd.

"One must never lose hope Daruna." She had heard the male dranei speak to her. His hoofbeats falling almost inuadibly upon the floor as he approached her. One of his hands placed itself upon her right shoulder. His other hand did the same upon her other as he turned the priestess to face him. "Is not our faith in the light what has brought us this far?" He asked her in a solemn tone.

"Velen..." The priestess had but only uttered his name. She wanted to share with him her fears, doubts, as well as any insecurity of which plagued her mind. However, they were left unspoken as but some of the very nightmarish things were brought to life before her very eyes. The very structure of the vessel swayed sending her falling forward into her mentor's arms. Some of her skirts were drawn upward revealing some of her darkly coated midnight blue flesh. The lithe curvatures of her torso were pressed firmly against those of Velen as they both plummeted down to the ground. "Velen!" Daruna cried out again as the vessel persisted to rumble and quake. Her slender fingertips clinging to his torso as the dim light of the chamber went out. Though she could not see and no response was graced her at the lips of her mentor, she felt as though the world around her were sent into an endless fit of spinning. Round and round, on and on, the ship in which held her seemed to spin.

It was as before...the attack like the first, was so sudden...without any sign or hint of warning that might have prepared them for what was to come. As she had in Argus, Daruna heard the screams of her own as they pierced the air. The sound was deafening...much like it had been then. Her lips would not part though as much as she desired them to only to call out to Velen again. Instead though, there was only the thundering of the ship as it was hit again and again. The pounding only mingled with the cries of male and female dranei alike. Her deep, dark, sapphire eyes darted through the emptiness that enveloped.

Her eyes were growing heavy, only for want to end such horrid sounds as well as the endless shadow that seemed to encompass her. It was only as her eyes began to flutter closed that she saw what she believed to be the faintest hints of silver dust as it begun to surround both herself in Velen within a singularly large bubble. That last thing in which she heard too she could almost swear to it, was the soft chanting of a paladin or priest as finally her eyes closed.


	5. Chapter V: Awakening To A New World

Chapter V: Awakening To A New World

Fluttering, Daruna's long saphire lashes parted so that her jewel like eyes came to open. Her long gown had gathered at her feet so that the hem of it flowed freely about her slender ankles just above her hooves. Some of her silken hair fell about her face in thin tresses. Recalling then the events in which had brought her into such a position, the priestess came to sit upright.

"Velen!..." She exclaimed in no more than a surprised whisper. Her arms folded to timidly fold across her chest. Her fingertips lightly brushing along the bare skin of the opposing forearms as her eyes looked about her, seeking to find what they could not...him...and the others. The land was barren. Almost befitting nothing more than an empty wasteland.

There seemed so little life than that of which had become so familiar to her on Argus.The smell of smoke brought her eyes to tear as curls of black smoke seemed to engulf her, taunting her as if to draw the life out of her. Daruna wondered silently to herself why she had not noticed that before. The throbbing of her head however drew her thoughts away from that. Her head was wracked with pain and her vision blurred slightly. The passage of her throat grew tight and air harder to find. Closing her eyes briefly, Daruna drew a deep breath hoping perhaps to calm herself and regain some of her strength. Her fingers trembled even as they scowered the ground in search of perhaps something she could grasp or cling on to for support.

"Ahh!" The priestess cried out softly as she felt something sharp tear at the flesh of herleft palm. The rough edge of a grey stone had brought the soft skin of her hand to open. Warm crimson fluids began to trickle from the infliction. Her eyes closed once more. She had to focus...she had to find the others. She had to find Velen.

Through her blurred vision she sought through what debri was left around her. Ivory marble stuck out of the ground as would thorns tear through the soil. Some towering over her like mountains. Others, were not but small hills or pebbles. Pushing with all her might. Daruna place her good hand carefully on a nearing piece of debri to draw herself up from the ground. Her head throbbed all the more. The world around her was sent into a full spin which was almost beyond the point of nausea.

Nonetheless, she walked. Her steps uneven but ones taken with determination. Each one though seemed to weigh more heavily upon her than the previous. The priestess stumbled as well as staggered.The world around her was a shifting maze. Everything in which was already without familiarity to her was becoming almost dreamlike as her vision clouded. Her eyes were heavy.

"Velen..." She spoke out into the rubble around her. Hoping perhaps to find another alive amidst it all. In answer, there was only silence. A deathlike silence in which brought chills down her spine and shook her to the very bone. Was it possible that she was the only one left? No...it could not be. All needed precautions had been taken. Someone had to be left...

Tarrying on, the priestess walked for a period of time she did not know. The sun had shifted so that it no longer resided in the eastern sky. It had long since made its way due west. Perspiration had begun to line the female dranei's brow. Her breathing too was labored. She was on the brink of exhaustion. Her legs would likely not carry her much further and even so,  
she had not yet seen another of her own, let alone any other form of life in her venturing through the debri. Daruna stepped forward, daring to press onward only for her knees to give way beneath her. Her head was pounding. The pain, if not, her own weariness would soon claim her.The priestess' eyes were lowering. The thick veil of dark lashes had begun to descend when she heard his voice.

"Daruna! Praise and thanks be to the Naaru, you are alive!" Such too were the final words she heard before uttering one of her own. One in which she had uttered numerous times throughout her duration of time she had spent wandering in search of him.

"Velen?" She uttered almost as if in disbelief before falling limply into his arms. 


End file.
